catsintheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Icefern50
Favi Can you still not get the favicon up? im not trying to pester you or anything but....you know i was just wondering. And PS what is the Brownie Joke?(see i asked XD) Dragonlich21 18:01, May 21, 2012 (UTC) BYE!!! I'm not joining chat 4 ever! Until you can understand the fact that I don't know what to do! Bye! Thing on Chat Basically what it is is a certain way to do lists on character pages and just lists in general that I strted using because I thought it looked better. An example is: Mother: :Cinderheart Father: :Birdsong Brothers: :Ashfur :Rainwing Aunt: :Creampelt Those are completely random cats. Anyway, I have seen you use them on more than one occasion and was wondering if I should keep doing it the way I was before someone undid it. Should I? ♥Moonbird♥ Why? Why did my safe, mild, and unsafe get deleted? It will help keep the wiki safe,and for some users like me, much more fun. That rule can be deleted with those. Users that like bloody fan fic's or RPs can have fun with those. It will make the wiki much more enjoyable for some users, and safe for those that don't like it. It might attract more users. What?! What have I done? I haven't been rude, at least not intentionally. And that gives you no right to cuss at me. All I've done is try to help the Wiki. I'm still trying to figure out why that even happened. Please tell me what this is even about. I don't think I've done anything wrong. And I've done hardly anything to rules, besides splitting them up into policy's. Anyway, I have no clue why that happened. If you did take something the wrong way, and thought I was being rude, I'm sorry. Please tell me why happened. If this because of Willowflower, I didn't mean it like that. I was deleting the RPs because she her timeline was off, she can't use other users cats to kill without permission, and she was making false actions. And what you said about maybe I'll be nice, I was never being mean. I'm very, very confused. Apprenticeship Hi Icey! Moonbird said you decided who my mentor is, but it doesn't say any thing about me on the adopt a user page.I don't. Mean to be hasty, but can you get back to me as soon as you can? Thanks --Jaymoon12 07:31, May 28, 2012 Idea So I have an Idea, an so on the clans page we could have our name and under our name we could have OUR clans! That way you can see if we have too many clans! sorry Sorry I haven't been on for a few days. Our computer was broken and my kindle didn't have any service. Just wanted to let you know I'm still on. Sorry again. June 5, 2012 10:46 p.m. Vacation I'm going to Spokane Washington for about, maybe ten days. It isn't decided yet, but I do know that we are leaving on Tuesday. We know that the airport is going to be crowded on Tuesday, so I might not be on wiki that day. And I'm bringing my Kindle fire to Spokane because the computer at my grandma's house (where we are staying) doesn't work very well. We have lots of family in Spokane, so I'm going to be pretty inactive from Tuesday until at most two weeks. Again, I'm bringing my Kindle fire there, but I don't know if it will work. I just thought you should know in case I don't put up the inactive sign. June 8 IM SORRY, IM SORRY!!!!!!!!!! D": im sorry i havent been on lately, ive been drawing zombies and dragons for MLP wiki users and have been caught up with summer vacation planning, also ive been unintentionally preoccupied by Twilight Princess. and ive been writing a sequel to my Power of Three series, also fixing the first one as well. Dragonlich21 16:05, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Heyo Dead kitty is sorta back! ♥Kitty! 01:11, June 26, 2012 (UTC) IM SORRY!!!!!!! D": as i said im sorry i havent been on for a while, i have been very, very busy and im usually not on the computer during the summer.:'( i havent forgotten about you guys, but i feel bad about not visiting D": but every time i come to chat the chat is a morgue, no one is there :( RE: Thanks, Icefern. =D I don't want you guys to have to take them down all together, but maybe just think of new ones. Best, Rowan 02:53, July 18, 2012 (UTC) It's good. I thought Schiz how to do it, so I guess that she thought she had to do what I had. xD It's all good. 16:26, July 18, 2012 (UTC) where? Come back to where? The wiki's dead, remember? 06:35, September 16, 2012 (UTC)